Remnant in Verse
by Adeline Wrights Fanfiction
Summary: A collection of short-form poetry written about the world of Remnant and the many beloved souls therein. — Tenth Verse: A Smaller, More Honest Soul
1. Hiding

**Hiding  
**

* * *

On days blood is spilled,  
On days the Fang clash,  
Tearing flesh clean from bone,  
Tearing peace from her grasp…

These are the days  
When Blake feels  
Less than human.

Of course, she is not;

She is a faunas.  
She is different,

But she is no less  
Than the least of men,  
Nor is she greater  
Than their greatest.

How isolated she feels!

She is judged for her ears.  
She is judged for her complexion.  
She is judged for her tears.

The first she hides with ribbons.  
The second is met with leers.  
The third of them she promises:

Never again will she reveal.

Never the tears.  
Never the pain;  
Not in all of her years.

If they say she is  
Less than human,  
Then it is human  
She will appear.


	2. Stars in Monochrome

**Stars in Monochrome**

* * *

A night like any other;  
A night they'd never known.  
Every day is an adventure  
With life in monochrome.

They saw the world and in  
Each other brilliant lights and darks,  
But in tempered years of wisdom  
They saw also greys apart.

The shimmerings of color  
Forever passed them by;  
They'd lost their sight together,  
But still, they saw the night.

"Shadows of the sky, so bright!"  
Blake sipped her tea, held Weiss' hand.  
"The light of dark is best when viewed  
Together, in closeness; together with you."


	3. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

* * *

Wouldst mine frost not devour  
Thine beautiful Rose,  
Whose thorns bleed from stem  
To the scars o'er mine brow.

Wouldst she deigns me worthy  
Of Love's divine bliss;  
I beg thee, once more,  
For Love's gentle kiss.

Rake not your thorns  
Again 'cross mine eye.  
I have bled much before;  
May not blood be the dye

Which binds our fate  
In colors twain.  
Fain wouldst I  
Be yours again.

Wouldst mine Rose receive  
The Love of mine heart;  
Be still, but still beating!  
Your Love is mine art.

Mistakes of the past  
Cannot be undone.  
Remorse doth devour  
As the day without sun.

Oh! But sunlight she was,  
Though she was yours too.  
How dared I, that night,  
To kiss pleasure's foot.

Dearest Ruby, my Love,  
If you may find in your heart  
To forgive infidelity,  
Let us return to the start.

Wouldst mine frost not devour  
Thine beautiful Rose,  
Whose thorns bleed from stem  
To the scars o'er mine brow.

I bleed gladly for you.  
Reopen the wounds  
Which mark me forever;  
To mark you, it's too soon.


	4. Moon-Shattering

**Moon-Shattering**

* * *

The moon, always full,  
Always shattered  
Like a skull—

What secrets do you hide beneath?  
Who scarred you till your soul did bleed?

Whose dust remains from falling,  
Falling 'neath the moonstruck sky?

Why does your blood, in vapors dry,  
Become the world's most bloody dye?


	5. Fangs

**Fangs  
**

* * *

The creatures of Grimm;  
Creatures of shame.

Or was that the faunas?  
'Twas humans to blame.

'Twas humanity's hubris  
That allowed them to reign.

O' monstrous masks, reviled!  
We are now human's bane.

The White Fang roars:  
This is not a game.

Beware too the fangs of Taurus.  
Don't you dare forget his name.


	6. A Cup of Tea

**A Cup of Tea**

* * *

was all that she wanted;  
she was tired, thirsty,  
her soul ever haunted.

Her favorite cafe,  
closed by an hour;  
yet beyond its doors  
came the smell of fresh flowers.

The door was ajar;  
she dared take a peak;  
'twas Red brewing rosebuds  
to put her to sleep.

The barista smiled.  
"Please, come on in.  
I have seen you before.  
You look dire now, thin."

Blake stumbled through  
the now-open door.  
Ruby caught her in arms  
that were ready for more.

"My goodness, my love!  
What troubles you so?  
Have some bread  
and some tea.

"No, I insist; this one is on me."

Blake nibbled  
at sunflower bread,  
drank deeply of  
her rosebud brew.

She was starving  
and speechless,  
but still managed,  
"Thank you."

"Please stay the night.  
It's not safe out alone."

"I thank you again,  
for I haven't a home."

From shadows she came,  
but now she was wanted;  
she was tired and full,  
her soul's plight forgotten.


	7. Family

**Family**

* * *

Weiss pondered on  
The artist's soul  
Which blossomed  
As they all had grown.

She painted landscapes;  
Yang painted the breeze.  
Together they captured  
The forest, the trees.

"How do you see so vividly?"  
"How do you paint the skies?"  
Weiss would yet astonish;  
Yang would ever surprise.

And in each other,  
They saw too—  
A radiant sunflower;  
A soft winter bloom.

What grows in spring of morning  
Always greets the rising sun.  
Weiss paints her lover naked;  
Yang paints their unborn son.

When Weiss saw the image,  
She'd burst well into tears;  
This was all that she wanted  
For the rest of her years.

"Yang, let's adopt.  
Let our children grow up  
Knowing the love of two parents  
Who had been raised less than such."

It took no more than a moment.  
Yang's heart skipped a beat.  
She would be the best mother  
That her own couldn't be.

They kissed and prepared.  
Soon a child would be theirs  
To love and to cherish,  
To guide as they grew,

Knowing only the words,  
"I will always love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Tuesday, September the 25th, 2018

Started on paper, finished in type.  
I nearly gave up, but this time I would fight.  
This poem was needed.  
I struggled to find the words that,  
Unheeded, would have been lost to time.


	8. With Equanimity

**With Equanimity**

* * *

Hatred and darkness  
Consume the whole world;  
The people, they suffer.

I was but a young girl  
When my village was razed  
By the creatures of Grimm.

In desperation, I fought.  
In my weakness, I failed.

Neither by blood  
Nor by rearing  
Am I a soldier made.

My only hope of  
Surviving this world  
Is to love all my loves,  
My friends and my foes,

The Grimm, with equanimity.

* * *

Hatred and darkness  
Beget more of the like.  
It is all I can do to  
Survive this one life.

O' Creatures of Darkness!  
I give you my heart.  
I beg you: Be kind.

We needn't fear  
The retort,  
The rebuttal.

Just three words will do.  
Will you listen now? Ready?

Dear Grimm, _I love you_.


	9. Heart of Iron

**Heart of Iron  
**

* * *

You tell me that I am not real,  
A creature of machine, imagination.  
You say this but I know for sure  
That I feel loves and tribulations.

I'm combat ready!  
But I want more  
Than a life of violence.

I want affections  
So pure and so requited  
That I know them like a science.

They say I have an aura.  
Does that mean I have a soul?  
I know for sure I'm living.  
Please, accept me whole.

Sal-u-tations!  
Dearest love of mine,  
I know not when  
I'll meet you—

Only that we'll shine.

Let me listen to your heartbeat;  
My gears, they groan and whine.  
I promise I'll adore you  
Until the end of time.


	10. A Smaller, More Honest Soul

Dedicated to dashingicecream of Tumblr.

* * *

 **A Smaller, More Honest Soul**

* * *

Against all the odds,  
Her father's tyranny,  
One stands above the rest:  
Weiss Schnee, the coldest heiress,  
Whose sorrows conjure thee.

Born amongst the rabble,  
The Faunus and the muck,  
A woman fights for freedom:  
Blake, who fears the creeping dark,  
Whose shadows conjure thee.

Against all the odds,  
Hatred born from fear,  
One stands tall,  
Chin raised high:  
They must only see  
The oak amongst the leaves.

But oak she is not;  
A fragile, icy bloom.  
'Twould take  
A gentler hand  
To guide Weiss  
Through the gloom.

Who better than the one  
Who came from shadows whole,  
Stole her heart  
And freed her mind?  
A thief in the night,  
A hell butterfly.

For Blake and for dear Weiss,  
Their souls began to fly.  
Weiss showed her love  
To stand in the light.  
Blake showed her love  
That weakness is life,

That there will be  
No victory in strength,  
But perhaps a smaller,  
More honest soul  
Will end all worldly plight.


End file.
